leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MickB/Sla'arth, the Ancient Vigilant
This champion was made in cooperation with Riuzak, as she designed the abilities Ancestral Empowerment and Chilling Area. More champions made by us both will be released soon, but until then, check out Riuzak's custom champions! Sla'arth, the Ancient Vigilant is a custom champion in League of Legends. Would you want Sla'arth to join the League? Yes No Abilities of his maximum health}}. If he's below 50% health, this bonus damage heals him. The bonus damage applies before the healing. }} }} , Sla'arth summons a tornado made of frost magic on a target location, dealing magic damage and knocking up every enemy caught inside it's 300-radius for 1 second. The vortex then subsides after 1 second, leaving an icy area for 3 seconds that slows every enemy walking on it. |leveling= % |range=700 |cooldown=14 |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Sla'arth targets an area, revealing it. , every enemy unit on a 150-radius area receives magic damage over 3 seconds. Enemy units below 65% health are rooted. |leveling= Suggested by user ErdamonPL |range=650 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} }} When Sla'arth deals damage with an ability, he converts 15%Suggested by users Weirdbob95 and Son007 of the damage dealt as armor and magic resist for 5 seconds. Sla'arth draws on his ice-blended arcane magic for a powerful icy blast that deals magic damage in a line. Enemy champions also get freezed, causing them to be slowed by 25% for 2 secondsSuggested by user Weirdbob95. |leveling= |range=725 |cooldown= |cost=70 |costtype=mana }} }} Sla'arth channelsSuggested by user InfuriatedBrute and encases an enemy champion with his magic after a short delay, causing it to be Imprisoned. Imprisoned champions are stunned and all incoming damage from every source is amplified. |leveling= % |range=700 |cooldown=120 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Lore Not even a single clue has be found to reveal the origins of Sla'arth, but it is sure that, along with his brother Khrax, they are one of the oldest beings on Runeterra. They both acquired the secrets to becoming the almightiest beings that ever stepped on the land; practice. Together, the brothers trained their strengths to every possible edge, perfecting their already almighty powers every day. While Sla'arth's mind remained clean and stable, Khrax's filled with greed and thirst for power, and he left one day without his his brother's awareness. In only a few days, horror and disturbance soared the whole nation due to Khrax's powers, misused for destruction. After a long time seeking for his sibling, they finally clashed one long-waited day, where a battle that the Runeterra civillians pleaded for. Their hopes came true as Sla'arth emerged victorious from the battle. With one final spell, Sla'arth established the end over his brother's tyranny. Peace was finally restored over Runeterra, and finally realizing the potential of his powers, Sla'arth became a vigilant, vowing his best to defend the land from upcoming major threats. However, there was one special place in Valoran that Sla'arth took a special affection to: Freljord. The frozen aura from that place drew his attention, and eventually, ice blended with his ancient magic, empowering Sla'arth's already mighty abilities. Also on Freljord, Sla'arth clashed with Dew, the leader of a tribe from Freljord. Recognized by his strength, Sla'arth was called onforth by Dew for assistance. Warned about Dew's tale of the other tribe's wars eventually ending up destroying Freljord, he joined the League to defend his favorite territory from Runeterra alongside Dew's tribe, the Ancients, from the Avarosa, Iceborn and Winter's Claw. Quotes ;Champion selection * "A mind as pure as ice." ;Attacking * "I hear you, Summoner." * "Naturally." * "My magic is unmatchable." * "I will not fail." * "We shall end this quickly." * "They cannot fight back the cold." * "A calm mind always prevails." * "I will freeze them at your wish." * "Majestic, like snow." * "Naturally." ;Movement * "I advance wisely." * "Exactly, Summoner." * "I will watch over Valoran." * "I bear ancient magic." * "Soon, all evils will be frozen." * "Never forfeit." * "I'll fight for your will." * "I have fate in the Ancients." * "Hope is the last to die." * "Do I give you the chills, Summoner?" ;Taunt * "Brace yourself for when the winter cold arrives." * "I hope you planned your death to be frozen alive." * "You think you can compare to my magic... mortal?" ;Taunting Khrax * "You seem a bit heated, brother. Just... chill out." * "I have imprisioned you once, and I have no problem on doing it twice." * "No matter how hard you try, you will always be the underdog." * "What nonsensical objective do you have this time, Khrax?" ;Taunting Yuurei * "I will enjoy seeing you crawling to me after I shut you down." * "A chill will descend down your spine after you taste my power." * "You will be left to melt painfully and slowly, Yuurei." ;Joke * "What do you get from sitting on ice for too long? Polaroids! ...Well, that wasn't a very ice joke." * "Now that is just some icing on the cake! Sigh, I just breaked the ice, didn't I?" ;Using Lethal Frost * "Embrace the frost" * "Feel the cold." * "Lethal Frost!" ;Using Arcane Imprisonment * "Where do you think you're going?" * "Freeze!" * "Think before you act." ;Using Arcane Imprisonment on Khrax * "Back to our roots, am I right, brother?" * "Freeze right there, Khrax." * "You think I would let you go so easily?" Notes Category:Custom champions